


Chow Mein

by bluehappyking



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, Caught, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Lab Sex, Smut, aos spoilers, chow mein, post 3x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehappyking/pseuds/bluehappyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons get caught post 3x20 by Daisy. Spoilers. Slightly smutty. - Thanks Anon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chow Mein

With Daisy back and now the brand new information that Hive was going to set off a warhead filled with a virus that could change the world forever, Fitzsimmons naturally were busy. They spent all day and now all night in the lab working, and chatting professionally, but they were yearning for each other’s comfort.  
As Fitz started to run a model which would take at least 43 minutes to display results, he suggested to Simmons he would bring them dinner. She was still running tests whilst Daisy slept in the hospital bed, and her heart did a small jump when Fitz put a hand on her shoulder as he walked past to the kitchen.  
Sure enough, he came back with a chinese takeaway - knowing how much she enjoyed them. However, right now she was in the middle of an important experiment and the timing was crucial - she couldn’t afford to miss a step, so food would have to wait.  
“It’ll get cold,” Fitz told her with a mouthful of chow-mein.  
“You sound like my mum saying that,” Simmons said, not taking her eye of the experiment - she knew if she so much as glanced at Fitz she would become distracted and right now her brain had to remain focused. “I’ll eat in precisely 4 and a half minutes.”  
“That’s a long time, Simmons, and the last time we ate was...I can’t even remember when...but that in itself means its been too long and your brain needs food.”  
“I have both hands busy at the moment Fitz,” Simmons said, giving him a quick glance which made her heart race.  
“You still have a mouth,” Fitz smirked to himself and Simmons gave him a frowny-grinniny expression as she looked back at the computer screen. “Alright, you sit there and as I’m not doing anything, I’ll feed you.”  
“Fitz, you know what happened the last time you tried to put something in my...”  
“Yes, well, that was a one time thing, and its not my fault the bloody thing got excited,” Fitz grumbled, “Now, do you want dinner or not?” Simmons knew she couldn’t take no for an answer so opened her mouth and looked up at him. “Okay, now, that’s doing inappropriate things to me so maybe don’t do it so seductively will you?” Simmons laughed a little and with her eyes (trying) to remain on the experiment and her hands at the keyboard of the computer, she felt Fitz put noodles into her mouth with chopsticks. The thought made her giggle but she managed to eat it normally - and it did taste really good so she allowed him to continue. “Do you think Daisy will be okay? If she was addicted to Hive then she’s going to find it hard to break away.”  
“She’s going cold-turkey,” Simmons replied, taking in more chow-mein. She chewed and swallowed. “She’s going to display all of the normal states a recovering addict would, so I’ve tried to supplement her with as much as I can, but I really don’t know what to do to help her...”  
“Yeah there aren’t any support groups are there for recovering Hive addicts,” Fitz said and sighed. “I just...want to know we’ll get our team back together. I want everyone to be okay and safe.”  
“Me too, Fitz. We’re just lucky we have each other,” she glanced up a little with a smile and Fitz nodded back, eating some more food himself. “I just hope we can stop Hive...how do we outsmart the oldest being on the planet that’s so powerful it can...we’ve tried everything. We’re running out of options.”  
“We’ll find a way, Jemma. We have no choice...” Fitz told her and as Simmons opened her mouth he gave her more chow-mein, but one piece fell down her blouse. Both Fitz and Simmons looked down and Fitz just smiled awkwardly. “Sorry.” Simmons bit her lip slightly.  
“Well, someone’s going to have to get that and...my hands are still busy at this keyboard. You wouldn’t mind, would you, Dr Fitz?” she raised her eyebrows at him, leaning forward a little.  
“Well, if its going to bother you, Dr Simmons, then I suppose I can help,” Fitz said and put the takeaway box down and cautiously checking no one was watching, placed his hand under her blouse to get the lost food. “I can’t find it, maybe I’ll have to check a bit more...”  
“Whatever is necessary, Dr Fitz,” Simmons was blushing, not telling Fitz that the experiment was now finished and she was just waiting for the results. “After all, you seem to be an expert.”  
“I wouldn’t go that far,” Fitz smile, and noticing she was no longer busy, spun her chair around to face him, leaning down to kiss her at the same time. Simmons smiled throughout, desperately kissing him back. At least no one else in the lab was around to see, and Daisy was fast asleep and out of sight.  
Fitz was the one who broke off the kiss after removing the food item.  
“Let’s hope that hasn’t left a stain,” he smiled and Simmons stood up, backing him up against the side of the lab bench, pressing herself against him.  
“Maybe you should check?” she said in a seductive tone. Fitz looked around.  
“Here? In the lab?”  
“No one’s here, we could do anything we want...” Simmons started to play with the buttons of his shirt and Fitz smirked, pulling her closer by her waist.  
“I won’t tell if you don’t,” he whispered and started to kiss her again, spinning her around to pick her up and lift her onto the desk and she reached for his buttons.  
“Oh my God!!!” they both heard a voice from behind and Fitz spun round, half shirtless to see Daisy stood there, staring at them both.  
“D...Daisy, it...” Fitz began but Daisy soon started to laugh.  
“You two are...you’re actually...when did this...?”  
“Daisy you should be in bed! You’ve lost a lot of blood!” Simmons tried to tell her.  
“And miss this?” Daisy smiled and looked down. She hadn’t been happy since being with Hive and she still felt a massive loss from it, but at least this had taken her mind off that. Fitz was trying to rebutton his shirt and was looking very red.  
“It’s not nice to sneak up on people,” he told her and she just gave him a smirk. “Listen to Simmons and get back to bed.”  
“You’re the ones who look like you need a bed. People work on that desk guys, I never knew you two were so rebellious,” Daisy smiled and walked slowly back to her hospital bed and Simmons smiled awkwardly at Fitz.  
“Maybe we should retire for the night...”  
“If you’re done with everything here then we could take the chow-mein to my room and...” Fitz whispered the last part and Simmons just giggled.  
“You have the best ideas, Fitz,” she sneakily took his hand as the two walked out of the lab silently, near running back towards Fitz’s room for a passionate encounter there.  
Daisy just smiled to herself and leant back on the bed.  
“Its good to be home...”


End file.
